Despiértame cuando la guerra haya acabado
by Strawwberry Shortcake
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi son amigos de la infancia, que emocionados por la idea de poder manipular armas, poder portar con unos trajes de camuflaje y poder presumir sus medallas, se enlistan en el ejército. Lo que ellos no saben, es que todo eso que se ve en una película, no son nada más que puras mentiras muy lejos de la cruel realidad.


**Hola~ Aquí les traigo otro One-shot de mi Otp :') Está basado en esto: /790041431074600/photos/a.790045544407522.1073741828.790041431074600/837414263003983/?type=1 &theater Enserio lo siento, simplemente no me pude contener. Es demasiado :'( **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten y lloren como yo lo hice~~~~**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino, a su respectivo autor Haruichi Furuudate.**

 **La historia está basado en un Headcanon de Tumblr, es decir, no me pertenece a mí. Claro, que yo le agregué algunas cosas para que fuese de su agrado.**

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras mantenía la vista fija en su objetivo. ''No puedo fallar, no puedo fallar...'' Se repetía en su mente mientras disparaba el gatillo. Afortunadamente, después de disparar pudo ver como un soldado del bando enemigo caía en el frío suelo. Suspiró mientras se volvía a esconder detrás de la roca en la que se encontraba. Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en batalla, días quizás, y gracias a eso ya no quedaban muchos suministros. Sin mencionar que ya habían varios cadáveres decorando el suelo frío, la mayoría de su lado.

Maldijo en voz baja mientras escuchaba las balas rebotar detrás suyo, en aquel momento sabía que sería un suicidio asomar la cabeza al menos un centímetro. Tendría que esperar a que el bando enemigo pensará que él ya se encontraba muerto. Recargó la cabeza fijando la mirada en el cielo. Éste se encontraba con el sol resplandeciendo de manera cegadora, no sabía que hora era, debía de ser temprano. Pero sinceramente, a él no le importaba mucho la hora. Lo único que él quería, era ya salir de aquel infierno.

Cuerpos regados por toda la tierra siendo empolvados gracias a la sucia tierra, charcos de sangre decorando su alrededor, sonidos de balas recordandole que probablemente no saldría vivo de esa, lamentos de los hombres al ser heridos, sollozos de otros al ver a sus compañeros morir, soldados observando la foto de su familia antes de caer en un sueño del cual nunca despertarían. Todo lo que lo rodeaba era un verdadero infierno que se arrepentía de haber conocido.

En aquel momento quería volver al pasado y evitar haberse enlistado en el ejercito, no debió de haberlo hecho. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Su estómago rugía con fuerza, no había comido en un buen rato y cada disparo le quitaba algo de energía y fuerzas. Se limpió el sudor de una manera rápida, para después volver a disparar al otro lado. Para su suerte, siempre había tenido muy buena puntería, por lo que se le hacía fácil derribirar a algunos enemigos.

Volvió a su posición anterior, por un momento observó a su compañero de guerra. Aquel chico no sólo era su compañero de batalla, sino, también era su mejor amigo de toda la infancia y su secreto novio. Ambos le sonrieron al otro esperando darse algo de esperanzas en aquel lugar lleno de crueldad y desesperación. Se tomaron débilmente de las manos, ambos querían que el otro supiese que pase lo que pase, volverían juntos a casa. No pensaban perder al otro en aquella fría batalla en la cual todos luchaban por mantenerse con vida.

Ambos sabían el error que habían cometido al enlistarse, pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde. Cuando se enlistaron, ambos eran jóvenes, y les había parecido sorprendente poder manipular armas, poder portar con unos trajes de camuflaje y poder presumir sus medallas. Ahora, sabían que todo eso que se veía en una película, no era nada más que puras mentiras muy lejos de la cruel realidad.

Desde que se habían enlistado, habían entendido que no podían hacer pública su relación. Después de todo, aquel lugar se encontraba lleno de homofobia, desde sus compañeros hasta sus superiores. Sabían que si la hacían pública serían víctimas del rechazo y de las burlas, y que seguramente los hubiesen sacado del lugar, lo cual no sería tan mala idea en estos momentos. Gracias a eso, siempre se habían mantenido en secreto. Las muestras de cariño que se mostraban tenía que ser cuando nadie estuviese con ellos, al igual que las palabras en donde se juraban su amor. Aquello, aveces llegaba a ser un tanto frustrante, después de todo, ambos querían poder hacer aquello en público y no tener que estar escondiéndose como si lo que estuviesen haciendo fuese un delito.

-Hey, Iwa-chan.- El nombrado giró la mirada para encontrarse con una sonrisa llena de dolor por parte de su novio. -No te preocupes, volveremos a casa.- Hajime se limitó a sonreír. Quería creer en las palabras de su novio, quería olvidarse de la preocupación que lo invadía. Pero era imposible.

Recordaba cuando ambos apenas era unos pequeños, recordaba como salían a jugar simulando ser soldados en guerra, recordaba como se escondían entre las rocas y se disparaban con pequeñas pistolas de juguete. Extrañaba esos momentos en los que todo era fácil, extrañaba poder dormir en un lugar cómodo y cálido; y no entré las hierbas; extrañaba poder reír con sus viejos amigos, simplemente extrañaba su vida y extrañaba poder ser feliz junto a su novio.

Repentinamente, Tooru se percató de que sangre corría por el rostro de su novio al momento de que sonó un disparo y Hajime se encontraba recostado en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa del disparo.

-¡Iwaizumi!- Tooru se acercó intentando que no llegasen a él los disparos. -¡¿Estás bien?!- Hajime asintió levemente.

-Sí. Oikawa, sigue disparando, no podemos perder ahora...- Éste respondió de una manera débil y casi inaudible, Tooru tragó en seco, Hajime no se podía mover debido a su herida en la cabeza. Él tendría que protejerlos a ambos. Comenzó a disparar hacía sus enemigos matando a más de uno. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que era inútil quedarse ahí, además que era suicida. Se tendría que ir de ahí en cuanto antes, de todos modos ya estaban perdiendo. Así que huiría de aquel lugar, porque lo más importante para él era proteger a Hajime.

-Vámonos de aquí, es demasiado peligroso.- DIjo mientras que sostenía a Hajime en sus brazos y salía de aquel lugar.

Al principio fue despacio y sigiloso, no quería que el bando enemigo supiese sus planes de escapar, así que no lo podían ver. Pero cuando decidió que estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que lo viesen. Comenzó a correr, corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de aquel sucio y cruel lugar. Al cabo de un rato, le empezó a doler todo el cuerpo. Las piernas le flaqueban y los músculos le ardían. Sin contar que se moría de hambre, y su tez ardía debido a los fuertes rayos del sol. Él quería seguir, él quería sacar a Hajime de eso y volver a su anterior vida, pero ya no podía seguir, estaba demasiado cansado y Hajime demasiado pesado.

Decidido a seguir, posó a Hajime en el suelo tomándolo de los brazos y arrástrandolo por el suelo. Juraba que lo iba a sacar de aquel infierno. Lamentablemente, Tooru ya estaba demasiado cansado, en cualquier momento estaba seguro que colapsaría. Pero lo único que lo mantenía caminando era escuchar a Hajime decirle _''Oikawa, cuando haya terminado la guerra, nos iremos a vivir juntos''._ La lágrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de Tooru. No se podía detener, no podía. Necesitaba seguir, necesitaba protejer a ambos. Y gracias a eso, lo siguió arrastrando por la tierra, porque él amaba a Hajime, y Hajime lo amaba a él.

Pasaron horas, pasaron días y él ya no tenía idea de donde estaban. La mente le daba vueltas, pero eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era Hajime diciendo '' _No pares, Oikawa. Tienes que estar seguro.''_ Pero, aquello era demasiado, todo. Tooru ya no podía pensar, e inconcientemente caminaba y lo arrastraba. Hasta que ya no pudo más, simplemente se desplómo en la tierra. Sus piernas ya no le respondían. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó a Hajime recostándose a un lado suyo.

-Iwa-chan, no te preocupes regresaremos a casa.- Pronunció levemente con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. En aquellos momentos no sabía donde estaba, no sabía que hora era no y recordaba que estaba pasando. Sólo recordaba que tenía que proteger a su novio.

Su garganta se encontraba terriblemente seca y se moría de hambre, sin contar todo el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Pero aún así, se dedicó a limpiarle la mugre del rostro a su novio. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había recostado, pero seguramente habían pasado horas.

De pronto, los demás soldados llegaron acercandose lentamente hacía Tooru. Éste se encontraba limpiando los rastros de sangre que tenía en la cabeza Hajime. Tooru soltó una leve risilla para después hablar.

-¿Pero qué dices, Iwa-chan? ¡Claro que regresaremos a casa, a veces eres un poco tonto!- Rió mientras le seguía limpiando la herida. Todos los presentes tragaron en seco mientras Tooru se volvía a reír repitiendo que regresarían a casa juntos. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlo ni a decirle nada.

Uno de los soldados respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente a Tooru posándole una mano en el hombro. Tooru se giró para verlo con una gran sonrisa, el rostro de Tooru se encontraba en un pésimo estado. Tenía rasguños y unas notables ojeras.

-Hey, Oikawa...- El soldado tragó en seco antes de volver a hablar. -Iwaizumi ya está muerto, y probablemente lo ha estado desde hace mucho. Después de todo, recibió...él recibió una bala en la cabeza.-

 **:') El sonido de miles de corazones rotos resuena a mi alrededor~ Sin nada más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia como yo disfruté escribirla~**

 **Nos leemos pronto~~**


End file.
